Wearable computing systems are an emerging category of devices. These devices enable users to perform a variety of tasks. For example, users may virtually interact with online accounts; record and/or observe information such as videos, images, and sounds; control other computing systems and other connected appliance; interact with other people; and in some instances monitor the current conditions of an individual's body.
Devices capable of monitoring an individual's physical and physiological state have become increasingly popular. Monitoring and maintaining physical fitness is an ongoing concern for individuals with busy lifestyles, and this concern is becoming more pronounced with an aging population. As a result, demand is increasing for devices that can track physical activities and individual fitness.
Many devices currently available provide only minimal insight to users, for example tracking movements using inertial sensors. Devices capable of providing insight into individual physiological responses may improve the utility of such fitness tracking devices by assisting the user to improve aspects of performance, fitness, health and well-being.